


Blood Lust

by hullu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Episode: s06e05 Live Free or Twihard, F/M, Face-Sitting, Menstruation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullu/pseuds/hullu
Summary: Instead of Boris, a female vampire finds Dean in the dark alley behind the bar. She decides to take advantage.





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif: https://68.media.tumblr.com/aac67fe4451d905d90c5e9bb32202644/tumblr_o4eoq2n20i1tpdt68o5_500.gif [Dean after being turned into a vampire, mouth bloody]

The vampire was strong. She lifted Dean up and threw him across the alley like he weighed nothing. As he scrambled to get up, cataloguing his injuries - he was hurting all over but nothing seemed to be broken, thank god - she stepped in front of him and backhanded him across the face. The blow sent him back on the ground, cheek stinging.

"You're pretty, boy, I think I'm gonna enjoy you for myself first." 

"Eat me, you fanged bitch!" Dean spat back. 

The vampire just laughed. 

"Oh, you got that the wrong way around, pretty boy." 

With that, she pulled off her pants and stepped closer. Dean tried to fight but she caught his arms and wrestled him onto his back. She was kneeling on his arms on either side of his body and she was strong, he could only move his legs but that didn't get him anywhere. He stilled. He had an inkling where this was going. Maybe he'd be able to escape later, before she killed or turned him. 

"You're gonna lick my cunt and make me come, and if I'm satisfied maybe, just maybe I will keep you for myself and not give you and your pretty cocksucking lips to Boris and the guys." 

With that, she lowered herself directly onto his face. He had nowhere to go. The smell hit him before he could see it. Blood. It smelled of cunt, sure, of aroused woman, and he found himself helpless against his reactions to the pheromones. But the stench of blood that lay underneath was overwhelming. 

For a hysterical moment he thought that Sam would be excited to hear lore about menstruating vampires and whether that blood could also turn people. Well, he was about to find out. 

"Open up, honey", she said before sitting her bloody cunt right on his face. She invaded all of his senses. All he could see was her hairy cunt. His nose was right up in there, he could feel the slick on it and smell nothing else. His, obediently open, mouth was suddenly filled with pussy lips, wet with blood and her arousal. He was suddenly short of breath, realising that the position he was in gave him no leverage at all should she decide to deprive him of his breath. 

"Lick me." Given no choice, he extended his tongue and licked a broad stripe up between her lips, surprised by how warm she was there. The taste and heat of it burned on his tongue as he repeated the motion, licking up from her opening to over her clit. 

"Yeah, now be a good boy and fuck me with your tongue", she said positioning her entrance more firmly above his mouth, clit pressing into his nose, making him lightheaded. Tentatively, he pushed his tongue in and was answered by a groan. 

"I knew you'd be good at this, fuck, a mouth like that, bet you've been used like this a lot, huh? Keep going." He pushed his tongue into her cunt, again and again, stopping only for a moment to swallow the slick in his mouth. When he pushed his tongue in once more, he felt a gush of hot blood spilling into his mouth. 

He was glad he was trapped by her strong legs with nowhere to go. Otherwise, he'd have to admit he didn't completely hate it. He'd never even had sex with a girl on her period, the thought had always grossed him out. Now though – well, he was kinda grossed out. But the smell and taste were so intense, he never would have thought it'd be this hot. 

She started grinding against his face, throwing him off his rhythm. "Keep licking boy", she moaned as she thrust against him, unashamedly using his face for her pleasure. His nose was sealed. His mouth, well, his mouth was pressed against her so firmly he couldn't breathe through it either. He was starting to panic. 

"Keep licking bitch..." Right, he'd forgotten about his tongue. He stuck it out and started licking her again. Then he started struggling. He felt close to blacking out and he didn't like his odds if he lost consciousness now. She was unmovable on top of him. So this is it, not exactly how he thought he was gonna go out. He wondered if even the demons in hell would be disgusted with him when he turned up after this. 

Just as he thought it was over, he was going to die like this, smothered to death by cunt on his back in a dark alley, she lifted up an inch. He sucked in a frantic gasp of air, heaving deep relieved breaths. 

"Stick your tongue out, boy", she said as she lowered herself back down. He took one last breath before his nose was buried in her folds again. She lowered her cunt over his stuck out tongue once more, before sliding up an inch or two, his tongue sliding over her taint and settling on the tight furl of her asshole. He knew how to do this. He got this. Determined on pleasing his captor, he started with small kitten licks around her hole, then kissing it and sucking lightly on it. He was pleased when she started rocking against his mouth again. 

He'd just started probing the entrance, marvelling at how the tight muscle was clinging to the tip of his tongue, when she roughly slid down and pushed her clit down onto his tongue with such force it made the back of his head hurt where he was laying on the asphalt. 

"Suck my clit and make me come, slut", she got out, sounding a bit shaky, and he did (he got this, he got this). Alternately licking over it in broad stripes with the rougher part of his tongue, kitten licking the engorged nub with the tip and sucking it into his mouth he employed all his technique. His tongue was getting tired and threatening to cramp but he kept going, sucking and licking. She grabbed his hair and held on as she thrust at his mouth. 

He felt her thrusts stuttering and focussed on sucking as hard as he could and felt vindicated when she suddenly stilled, convulsing on top of him and fingers tightening in his hair. He could feel the muscles in her pussy clenching as a fresh rush of hot slick flooded his mouth. 

He kept sucking on her lightly for a bit, getting the odd aftershock out of her. 

"Good job, bitch", she said eventually, voice sounding rough. "You'll know where to find me", was the last thing she said before she lifted herself off him and walked off into the dark alley, leaving him alone to collect himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. It's the first fic I'm posting, like ever, so I'd appreciate some feedback, preferably not of the form "you sick fuck". Although I'd deserve that, probably.


End file.
